


Switching Sides

by Chocolatpen



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Blood and Injury, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda Dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatpen/pseuds/Chocolatpen
Summary: What if the exercise in failsafe had been deliberately altered so that the young heroes would believe it was real the whole time? Upon awakening the traumatized team realizes that it has awakened their full potential so far and a deadly, evil instinct.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> This story was originally written/thought of in 2011, but I never got down to finishing it. For some reason, even five years after, I still have people asking me to update this fic? I felt like I owe it to y'all to at least attempt this fic another time, so here we go :) I will TRY to finish it this time, because, before life got in the way, I honestly really wanted to see it through. As you can see, I left the title and the summary the same, but I'll be altering the plot as we go!
> 
> THANK YOU to those who have stuck with me for so long, and I hope you look forward to and enjoy this new version!
> 
> Please do leave kudos and a comment :)
> 
> [Cross posted to ff.net]

 

 

Wide, amber eyes snap open as M’gann jerks into a sitting position. Her chest heaves; rising and falling in a desperate attempt to fill lungs that had been, just a second before, _dead_.

 

_What-!_

 

The teammates sitting scattered around her flinch at the intensity of the mental backlash, and M’gann immediately tightens a lasso around her wandering psyche. Her powers are fluctuating more than ususal, almost as if they were bursting at the seams of her mind instead of simply pushing at her mental barriers weakly. It’s odd – and Uncle J’onn seems to notice it too, since he directs narrowed ruby eyes towards her.

 

Looking back, the day that changed them all – for the better, M’gann believes – hadn’t been much different from any other day at the cave. There hadn’t been any divine signal, any deviation from her normal plans, nothing at all that could warn her of what was to come.

 

And in a way, M’gann guesses that it’s just as well that she’d not felt the need to sit out of training that afternoon.

 

“What’s happening? Weren’t we… Weren’t we…” M’gann swallows, the condemning word somehow stuck uncomfortably in her parched throat. She can still feel the rush of flames as they brushed against her, the winds rising as a new mothership descended from the atmosphere, the sharp shock of pain as her uncle drove his hand through her-

 

M’gann can’t help but direct an accusatory gaze towards her uncle.

 

Her mind is sharp in many ways human minds are not, and she connects the dots faster than even Kid Flash of Robin can. They’re still reeling when her realisations float through their mind link, and the nonesensical chatter comes to an abrupt stop as they all echo “ _failsafe_ ”.

 

Batman’s explanations are ignored as a flood of _sadnessragebetrayal_ rushes through their thoughts. It is entirely too smooth a flow of emotions that M’gann herself is taken aback. She feels her teammates’ turning anger like a shot of ambrosia to the veins, pleasure thrumming through her system as their feelings fill her to the brim.

 

They’re feeding on each other, M’gann realises, _understanding_ each other. It’s almost as if they were all becoming one, in mind, body and soul.

 

Wolf snorts when the corner of a marble slab crumbles under Superboy’s touch, and a wave of pure, unadultered strength washes through their mind link. Suddenly, M’gann can envision it – curling fingers around stone and watching as it crumbles into dust beneath her smooth palms. Invulnerable.

 

_Invincible_.

 

A foreign sensation, almost like a tentative finger, prods against her consciousness and M’gann immediately raises her barrier. There is only one other psychic in the room – not that M’gann hadn’t been able to identify the source of her unease – and M’gann’s gaze immediately trails back to her uncle.

 

Somehow, M’gann can _feel_ six pairs of eyes flickering over to stare at J’onn as well; the sensation so real that it’s almost as if she’s looking at him through their gazes.

 

Both the Martian Manhunter and Batman look taken aback, for some reason, her uncle’s eyes widening in a glimmer of red. They look good that way. They look so good; scared and taken aback like no villain has ever seen them look before.

 

M’gann’s head is full, so full, so _gloriously_ full – and that is the last thought she has before all the lightbulbs in the room shatter, simultaneously, into thousands of pieces.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
